Motion capture systems provide the ability to measure and analyze the motion of humans, animals, and mechanical devices. Once the motion is captured, it can be used for a variety of purposes. For example, the captured motion can be used to animate a computer-generated model of the subject so that the subject's motion can be analyzed or the motion can be used to animate a character created for a motion picture.
Ideally, a motion capture system captures the subject's motion without interfering with the subject's motion, analyzes the captured motion in real-time, and provides an accurate representation of the motion. However, current systems do not provide the real-time performance and accuracy demanded by many applications. Several currently available motion capture systems place markers on or near a subject's joints and then use small groups of markers to determine the position and orientation of the subject. One disadvantage of these types of systems is that the limitation on the position and number of the markers leads to accuracy problems. Another disadvantage is that the markers can interfere with the subject's motion.
Some currently available systems can provide accurate motion capture, but not in real-time. Those systems that provide real-time performance typically sacrifice accuracy or limit the type or scope of motion that can be analyzed. Thus, there is a need for a motion capture system that can accurately capture motion real-time.